Rope em' Cowgirl
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Lindsay and Danny share an intimate moment in the barn where Lindsay ropes her man, in more ways than one. DL Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Rope em' Cowgirl**

**Summary: **Lindsay and Danny share a sexy moment in the barn where Lindsay ropes her man, in more ways than one. DL smexy/romance!

**Disclaimer:** gosh you know by now write? Lol I only want to own Mac, but then you know I'd never give him back :D (yeah I don't share well) hehe

**A/N:** Okay so yeah I don't normally write DL smut and must admit that this is probably going to be lame but when I was writing the scene from chapter 4 of New York Stories II Alice got a naughty thought and this came to life. DL fans please forgive if I have them out of character as this will probably be the only one of its kind and I have never written DL smut (its pretty mild though) before! Lol but hope you like it.

**~Dedicated to MFR. I miss you soooo much and hope you would have loved this~ **

* * *

_'So why don't you give Danny a tour and we'll keep Lucy company,' Lindsay's father, Wayne had suggested._

"You're awfully quiet," Lindsay comments as they head outside, leaving Lucy with her parents as they had requested.

"Waiting for my nervous tension to be gone," Danny sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. He had changed into his contacts on the plane, switching his glasses for sunglasses when they had arrived but not wanting to have to fuss with them later. They had left their jackets in the house, both only in their shirts as the air was crisp but still warm enough for them to not bother.

"Ah need to work off some tension do you?" Lindsay teases as she leans in closer, letting Danny's strong arm wrap around her once more, and happily accepting the kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah got any ideas?"

"Want to go and look at a wheatfield?" She teases.

"Yeah not what I had in mind," Danny smirks in return. "Anything else?"

"Well that depends," Lindsay looks up at him with a grin. "What do you feel like doing?"

"What we can't do in your parents house, especially with Lucy there."

"Want to clean out the barn?"

"Hardly," Danny retorts with a small grimace. "Barns smell."

"Yeah like studly cowboys."

"Cowboys huh, got a hat I can wear?"

"Hmm was thinking of something else actually."

"Linds it's not fair to tease me like this," Danny groans as he feels the lower half of his body starting to tingle.

"Well at least let me show you around," Lindsay's grasp on him changes, her hand taking his as she switches directions and heads for the barn.

"I won't step in…you know…"

"Poop?" She giggles, forcing his face to slightly redden. "If you do just leave your shoes outside or my father really will bring his shotgun."

"Yeah about that…"

"Don't listen to Clint, he's just trying to scare you."

"It kinda worked," Danny sighs as they reach the entrance to the barn. He peers inside, taking a smell but then looking at her with a surprised expression. "Seriously?"

"Not all barns smell Danny," she explains in a matter of factly tone.

"I knew that," Danny counters as he follows her inside. "So what did you do in here, you know growing up and stuff?"

"Baleing, cleaning the stalls, roping."

"Roping?" Danny asks with a grin.

"Yeah would you like to rope something?"

"Yeah you," Danny stops them from walking and pulls her into his grasp, his lips covering hers instantly, firmly crushing them with heated passion. They hear some shuffling to their left and Danny quickly pulls back, his eyes nervously darting around; wondering what or who was now watching.

"Trust me Danny, Bessie the cow isn't jealous," Lindsay laughs as she pulls away. "But since you want to rope something, can I see you try?"

"Oh I…"

"Wasn't it you one time that said it looked _soooo easy_?" She goads.

"Well that…"

"Here try," she reaches for one of two rope coils beside them. "I'll make it easy on you. Toss the loop over the top of that post. If you can."

"Is that a dare?" Danny arches his brows.

"You better believe it," she winks.

"Alright," Danny grabs the rope. But as soon as he tries to spin it in the air, it tumbles around him, eliciting a laugh from his wife to be. "Okay cowgirl you show me how it's done."

"Go look for yourself," she goads, hoping he'll take the bait. When she watches him slowly pull away further and finally turn his back to her, she wastes no time in reaching for a coil of roping rope that was on a nearby post and stars to swing it in the air. The noise forces Danny to quickly turn and watch her with an impressed expression.

"Yeah but how good at roping are you with that thing?"

"Watch and learn city slicker," she teases with a wink as she reaches for the second large coil of rope. She starts to spin it expertly before her before raising it overhead, forcing Danny to just shake his head and smile. But before Danny can offer another word, Lindsay sends the rope flying in his direction, the large loop coming down over his head and resting mid-chest. A quick tug on her part, cinches his arms to his sides and causes him to stumble to his knees.

"Very fun…Linds…" Danny asks as he struggles to get up right. Lindsay, however, wastes no time in getting to his side and coiling the rope around his chest and arm, further trapping them at his sides and ensuring that he was effectively caught.

"Mmm I like this kinda of roping," Lindsay whispers as she leans in closer, kissing him on the lips before pulling back out of his reach.

"Okay funny…now let me go," Danny states in haste as he tries to get himself free. But as Lindsay stands back to admire her handiwork his anxiety and sexual arousal start to climb. She reaches for a nearby piece of cloth and then heads back to.

"Just one thing missing," she wraps the dark cloth around his eyes.

"Come on now Lindsay that's not…"

"Danny Messer are you turned on by this?" Lindsay asks, eyeing the growing bulge in his jeans.

"No, I…damn it Linds…"

"I should just leave you in a hog tie and be done with it," she laughs as her fingers rest on the waistband of his jeans and move lower, the tips of her fingers teasing his throbbing frame.

"You…okay you gotta untie me now," Danny begs with a gasp as her fingers give his groin a small squeeze.

"No way, now I'm going to have some fun."

"But…" Danny tries to protest his newly captive state.

But she simply ignores him and heads for him, pulling him up by his arm and then dragging him further into the barn. "Lindsay what if someone sees?"

"Just keep your voice down already," she shushes him as they reach an area where there was a small stable area where there was a single bed, a chair and a few other things. With his eyes unable to see what was going on and his arms trapped at his sides, his senses were heighted along with his heart rate.

"Lindsay…" Danny hisses as he hears another noise. Then he hears a door close and a distinct 'click' but no sounds from her; his blindfolded and bound frame left standing in the middle of the room. "Lindsay?" Danny asks softly.

"Just admiring my handiwork," Lindsay says in a quiet voice as she walks back up to him. "And I roped me something good enough to eat, literally," she growls in his ear as her lips start to nip on the sensitive skin before her tongue teases the outer rim. He had worked himself into a manly sweat and that combined with the fresh smell of animal hide and hay was driving her sexual need for him through the roof.

"Lind…" Danny manages before his lips are covered with hers, her tongue gently pushing his back into the soft folds of his mouth, her hands gently tugging on the button of his jeans before pushing the zipper down.

"Now…lind...can't hold you…"

"Get use to that cowboy," she tells him firmly. "I'm not done yet."

She pushes him back up against the wall, helping him stand back upright when his foot threatened to catch on something and he would fall backward. With his arms still tied down at his sides, his body was vulnerable and all hers. However, insides his mind was racing with carnal delight at the thought that she could indeed have her way with him and he couldn't stop her.

"Now Linds…"

"Patience Danny," she groans as she nips at his neck, her lips planting hungry sucking kisses on his warmed flesh. But the longer his body writhes in her grasp the faster her desire for him grows. The fingers of her right hand tug at the ropes holding his arms captive while her left reaches up and yanks the blindfold down, her body pressing his up against the wall.

"Linds…" Danny moans as he closes his eyes just as both hands reach for his boxers and give the tight underwear a small tug downward, freeing his stiff member. "Oh yes…" he manages with a small gasp as her fingers start to tease his sensitive groin area.

"Come on Linds…you gotta…"

"Shut up Danny," Lindsay giggles as she tugs his head forward and silences him once more with hungry kisses. With his arms still captive at his sides, he's unable to hold her but his body had long since betrayed his sexual urgency that only she could satisfy.

Lindsay moves herself into position and they finally make contact, Danny plunging himself upward into her moist sheath and delighting as she gasps his name in one heated breath.

"Oh Danny," Lindsay gasps as she holds onto him. "This isn't..."

"Let me hold yo..."

Her fingers try to untie the ropes that are holding him captive but each time his body would thrust upward into hers, her head would loll back, honey golden curls swaying behind her and her fingers firmly clutching his taut muscles. The ropes that bound him, in truth, was continuing to add to her carnal desires for him; the fact that he couldn't get away and that she was in control.

Her sheath grips his member as he tries to pull back, causing her to moan his name with heated delight and him to remain where he was before easing up a little.

"Gosh Linds…love that," he groans, his arms feeling a bit less pressure from her loosening the ropes but still was unable to get free.

"Danny…" Lindsay gasps as his body buckles as the same time he tries to struggle free. "Wow that was…do it…again."

Danny's lips offer a wide grin but in all honestly he wasn't even aware of what he did, so tries to flex his arms and chest and twist to struggle free as he pushes back into her, causing her to nearly topple backward and them to lose their sexual connection.

"Like that?"

"Yes! Oh yes that...feels…amazing," she moans as her fingers latch onto the ropes as the two of them pick up the pace, Danny's white dress shirt now pasted to his back from his sweat and the ropes. "Harder Danny," she lightly begs as her fingers dig deeper around the ropes, her free hand grabbing the bottom of his sweaty dark blond hair and forcing his lips back to hers once more.

"Lindsay…" Danny manages between hungry kisses.

"Now Danny…oh yes now…" she demands as they rock together a bit longer, sweat now adorning both of their backs and brows.

"Lin…"

"Now Danny…yes now."

"Now!" Danny offers with one last powerful thrust and gasp, their heated sexual adventure finally coming to an end. With them still standing attached it was hard to remain still and be comfortable so Lindsay slowly pulls Danny's still erect member out of her now glistening sheath and rests beside him against the wall; both of them with flushed faces and racing hearts.

"This rope…is coming back…with us," Danny manages between pants.

"No argument…here…but at least…we wore off…your nervous…tension," Lindsay manages, her breath just as shallow as his.

"I was freaked your...dad was going...to come in," Danny offers with a deep swallow.

"The tour was his suggestion remember?" She winks. "But I would really like to keep you like that a bit longer," she teases with some hesitation before she finally starts to untie the firm rope that had been keeping him her prisoner.

"You can later," Danny winks as she leans in and kisses him before he's completely free. After he was loose both of them just slump onto the bed to rest and give Danny's body a chance to return to normal before they head back out.

"Have I told you how much I love you my Montana cowgirl?" Danny whispers as his arms now wrap around her and pull her close, delighting in the feel of her body on his and his senses picking up the sweet smell of sweat and sex.

"As much as I love you my New York city slicker," she tells him as she twists her head upright, her lips meeting his. "I had fun roping you," she giggles.

"No complaints here," he mumbles before he moves in again for another kiss. "Think you can…you know teach me the ropes before we go?" He asks with a playful grin.

"Just thinking about it…has my stomach in knots," she counters and both just laugh before another kiss is exchanged. And although they did have to get back to their waiting family, both of them knew before they left another trip out to the barn was in order; this time it would be his turn – well at least to try.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so if you smiled at least once and felt even a tiny bit hot then it worked and we are happy. Again if they seem out of character at all then I do apologize and ask you please be kind in your review (i.e no flames if you don't like please leave) but thanks for reading as we did have fun writing this!


End file.
